With the progress of industrialization, the amount of domestic waste and various kinds of industrial waste has continuously increased. In particular, a considerable amount of disposable products are used and thus the amount of waste thereof has increased day by day.
An example of a method of treating waste according to the related art may include a method of supplying oxygen to an incinerator and incinerating waste at a high temperature of 900 C or more using a direct firing method. However, when waste includes rubber, textiles, and plastic products and is treated by the above-mentioned incineration method, various pollutants such as fumes and bad smell which are mainly responsible for air pollution may be generated in large quantities and the incineration ash may also have residual pollutants which have to be further treated.
Recently, for treating general wastes, a technology of pyrolyzing and treating components other than carbon by heating the waste in anoxic-conditions has been proposed.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 0354920 discloses a pyrolysis apparatus including: a pyrolysis furnace which pyrolyzes waste; a mixing furnace which mixes the pyrolyzed waste with air; a conventional combustion furnace which incinerates the pyrolyzed waste mixed with the air; a conventional dust collector which collects dust from the pyrolyzed waste; a cleaner which cleans the dust collected gases; primary and secondary neutralizers which neutralize harmful gases passing through the cleaner, and a drier which dries the neutralized gases sucked into a blower using a heater.
However, since the method of pyrolyzing and treating residual waste as described in the above Cited Document performs the pyrolysis process in a batch mode, residual solid products have to be removed from the pyrolysis furnace in a non-continuous way, and the furnace has to be repeatedly reconditioned in an anoxic-condition after the sequential process of re-injecting, melting, and pyrolysing of the new feedstock in the pyrolysis furnace.
Further, in the pyrolysis furnace according to the related art as described above, a separate quenching means or a heat insulating means is insufficient, such that heat efficiency may be reduced and a considerable time for heating and cooling may be required. Further, even though the pyrolysis furnace includes a dust collector, the dust collector cannot perfectly remove the pollutants so that the ultimately discharged gas may still include harmful emissions.
On the other hand, various kinds of harmful components including acid gas are included in the product gases which are generated during the pyrolysis process. When pollutants and the like in gases are discharged as they are, along with the product gases, a quality of extracted gases is degraded. Therefore, a gas treating apparatus capable of treating the pollutants is required.